Die Wette
by bina-chan
Summary: Kaiba will den Spieleladen von Yugis Großvater kaufen. Deshalb geht Joey mit ihm eine waghalsige Wette ein und die Ereignisse verstricken sich...
1. Default Chapter

Titel: Die Wette

Teil :1

Autor: bina-chan Email:Sabine.Michlergmx.de

Fanfiction:Yu-Gi-Oh

Raiting:PG-16

Warnung: com, später lime

Pairing: KaibaX Joey

Kommentar: Kaiba will den Laden von Yugis Großvater kaufen, um ein Kaibaspielecenter dort zu bauen. Um das zuverhindern schließt Joey mit Kaiba eine Wette ab...

Disclaimer: Die Figuren gehören nicht mir, sondern dem Erfinder von Yu-Gi-Oh und ich verdiene kein Geld mit dieser Geschichte

Die Wette 1

"Nein, das kann er nicht machen! Dieses Arschloch!", war Joeys Kommentar, als er das größte Problem aller Zeiten erklärt bekam.

"Doch, leider schon", antwortete Yugi. Dieser hatte gestern erfahren, dass Kaiba den Spieleladen seines Großvaters kaufen wolle, um anschließend ein Kaiba Spiele-Center dort zu errichten. In letzter Zeit lief der Laden wegen den anderen großen Spielläden nicht besonders gut. Sein Großvater hatte gar keine andere Wahl.

"Spinnt der denn? Da hab ich aber noch ein Wörtchen mit Kaiba zu reden!", posaunte Joey.

Doch damit musste er bis nach der Schule warten, denn obwohl sie alle in der Abschlussklasse waren und in ein paar Monaten wichtige Prüfungen hatten, kam es häufiger vor, dass Kaiba wegen seiner Firma nicht zur Schule kam. Die Direktorin erlaubte ihm das, weil sie wusste, dass Kaiba überdurchschnittliche Zensuren hatte.

Also marschierte Joey selbstsicher und voller Pläne, was er Kaiba alles an den Kopf werfen wollte, zum Hauptsitz der KC. Er ließ sich von einer jungen Sekretärin anmelden und es war natürlich klar, dass Kaiba ihn nicht sofort rein ließ. Also setzte er sich auf ein Sofa in der Empfangshalle und wartete...

Während dessen beobachtete er die Sekretärin. Sie nahm ständig Anrufe entgegen und machte Termine aus, aber natürlich nur mit Leuten, die auch einen verdienten. Wie hatte es dann Joey überhaupt geschafft einen zu bekommen? (gute Frage ) Die Frau sah gar nicht mal so schlecht aus. Sie trug nur unglauglich hässliche Klamotten! Irgendeinen dunklenroten Rock und eine nicht dazupassende blaue Bluse. Und dann noch diese Hornbrille! Entsetzlich!

Was machte eigentlich Kaiba so lange? Schließlich ist Joey Wheeler doch wichtiger als irgendso ein blödes Meeting! Nach weiteren 20 Minuten schien das auch Kaiba eingesehen zuhaben (ich glaub das irgendwie nicht) und ließ ihn ins Büro führen. Du meine Güte! Und WAS für ein Büro!

Riesengroß und da sie sich im 20. Stock befanden waren die meisten Wände aus Glas. Man konnte von hier aus sogar den Hafen von Domino sehen! Die Innenausstattung war auch nicht zu verachten! An der nicht verglasten Wand hing ein großer Plasmabildschirm und davor bequemaussehende schwarze Ledersessel die um einen kleinen Tisch herumstanden.

"Genug geglotzt?" Joey drehte seinen Kopf herum und sah einen schönen Schreibtisch hinter dem Kaiba überlegend grinsend in einem Bürosessel saß, während er den Kopf auf seine gefalteten Hände gelegt hatte. Joey wurde erst in diesem Moment bewusst, dass sein Kinn weit heruntergeklappt und seine Augen so groß wie Teller sein mussten. Sah bestimmt blöd aus.

Schnell machte er seinen Mund wieder zu und versuchte selbstsicher zu wirken. "Verrätst du mir vielleicht mal, warum du hier bist?" Gute Frage! Was machte er hier eigentlich? Ach ja! Der Spieleladen von Yugis Großvater.

"Lass deine Finger von dem Spieleladen!"

"WELCHER Spieleladen? Du musst dich schon etwas genauer ausdrücken."

"Den von Yugis Großvater!"

"Nein."

"Wie, nein?" fragte Joey verwirrt.

"Welchen Teil von NEIN soll ich dir denn erklären?" Er liebte es Joey zu ärgern.

"Ich wusste zwar schon immer, dass du nicht der hellste bist, aber das du nicht mal das Wort NEIN kennst, verblüfft mich dann doch etwas", grinste Kaiba.

Was bildete sich dieser Kerl eigentlich ein? OK, er war nicht der Beste in der Schule, aber wen er wollte, konnte er richtig gut sein. Er war nur so unglaublich faul. Doch weil dieses Jahr die Abschlussprüfungen waren, hatte er sich sogar hingesetzt und bis jetzt ganz gute Noten zustande gebracht. Und das wusste auch Kaiba. Trotzdem zog er ihn immer wieder gern damit auf.

"Wenn du mir nichts weiter zu sagen hast, dann kannst du gerne wieder gehen. Da ist die Tür, falls du es vergessen haben solltest." Wieder grinste der Firmenchef süffisant.

Das ging zu weit! Nur schwer konnte sich der Blonde beherrschen. /Bleib ganz ruhig, Joey! Es bringt nichts, wenn du jetzt auf ihn losgehst./

"So schnell gebe ich nicht auf!", fauchte Joey ihm entgegen, drehte sich auf dem Absatz um und verließ zum Erstaunen Kaibas das Büro.

"Das werden wir ja sehen!"

Ende Teil 1

So das wär dann mal der erste Teil. Das ist meine erste Fan-Fic, deshalb schreibt mir doch bitte wie sie euch gefällt.

Danke, eure bina-chan oo


	2. 2 Kapitel

Titel: Die Wette Teil: 2?  
Autor: bina-chan Email: Sabine.Michlergmx.de Fanfiction: Yu-Gi-Oh Raiting: PG-16 Warnung: com, später lime Disclaimer: Ich hab an den Figuren keine Rechte und Geld krieg ich auch net Kommentar: Kaiba und Joey schließen eine Wette ab.  
Pairing: KaibaXJoey Wildmung: für meine Mitausdenkerin Anna

Die Wette 2

"Ja, das werden wir sehen!" Und zwar schon zwei Tage später.

Kaiba saß in seinem Büro und prüfte ein paar Akten, während der Leiterder Sicherheitsabteilung, Herr Sugisaki, den Raum betrat.

"Herr Kaiba?", räusperte er sich.

Kaiba sah auf und fixierte ihn mit einem kühlen Blick. "Wir haben ein Problem", sprach er weiter.

"Das sehe ich, sonst wären sie nicht hier!", blaffte Kaiba. Der Mann zuckte nicht mal mit der Wimper. Er war es gewohnt, dass der Chef schlecht gelaunt war.

"Vor dem Gebäude haben sich ein paar Demonstanten versammelt. Sie protestieren gegen das Muto- Projekt."

"Wheeler!", zischte Kaiba.

"Sollen wir sie verhaften lassen?"

"Nein, ich kümmere mich selbst darum."

Der Leiter schien verwirrt. Es waren nicht die ersten Demonstranten, die sie vor der Tür hatten, doch der Chef hatte sich noch nie selbst um so etwas gekümmert. Kaiba erhob sich und marschierte an Herrn Sugisaki vorbei zum Aufzug. Unten in der Halle angekommen sah er auch schon die Übeltäter.

Yugi, Tristan, Tea, Bakura und Joey hatten sich nach der Schule vor dem Gebäude getroffen und all ihre Protestschilder, die sie den Tag zuvor gebastelt hatten, dabei. Sie liefen vor dem Haupteingang im Kreis und riefen laut: "KAIBA LASS DIE FINGER WEG VOM MUTO-PROJEKT! KAIBA LASS DIE FINGER WEG VOM MUTO-PROJEKT!" (Wer hat sich den Spruch ausgedacht? bina-chan: Ich wars, es war ganz allein meine Idee XD)

Als erster sah Joey, dass sich Kaiba persönlich dem Ausgang näherte und grinste breit. /Haben wir es doch tatsächlich geschafft, dass sich der Chef selbst um uns kümmert./

"Hey Leute, da ist Kaiba!", rief er seinen Freunden zu. Sofort hörten die anderen mit ihrem Schlachtruf auf. Dieser kam ihnen jetzt auch mit schnellen Schritten entgegen und blieb schließlich vor Joey stehen.

"Wheeler, mitkommen!" Joey im ersten Moment etwas überrumpelt, grinste wieder und zeigte seinen Freunden das Victory- Zeichen. Während dessen packte Kaiba den Blonden am Arm und zog ihn ins Gebäude.

"Hey, was soll das? Nicht so grob!", protestierte Joey.

"Klappe, Wheeler!" Irgendwie war sich Joey nun doch nicht mehr so sicher, dass Kaiba vielleicht nachgab (wie naiv der Junge doch ist ). Kaiba schubste ihn in den Aufzug, drückte auf den 20. Stock und sie fuhren still schweigend nach oben.

Dort angekommen zerrte er ihn durch die Empfangshalle, vorbei an der die biedere Sekretärin, ins Büro. Heute hatte sie auch nicht unbedingt bessere Klamotten an, als vor zwei Tagen. Sobald sie Kaiba sah, rief sie ihm noch einen Termin hinterher, den er unbedingt einhalten müsse, was er jedoch völlig ignorierte.

Im Büro wies Kaiba den Blonden per Handgeste sich in einen der bequemen Sessel zu setzen, während er hinter seinen Schreibtisch Platz nahm. Nun sprach er Joey direkt an - oder eher gesagt, er schrie ihn an.

"Was soll das?"

"Was?" Dieses Mal drehte er den Spieß um. Er würde sich nicht wieder durch Kaiba aus der Fassung bringen lassen.

"Du weißt genau, was ich meine!"

"Nein."

"Doch!"

"Nein, keine Ahnung", meinte Joey mit einem ich-kann-kein-Wässerchen-trüben-Blick, auf den sogar Engel neidisch wären.

"Tu nicht so blöd!", rief Kaiba.

"Ok", meinte Joey und sah gelangweilt zur Decke.

Seto kochte. /Was fällt diesem Köter (mal wieder der Hund ) eigentlich ein? Ich selbst bin doch schließlich in der eindeutig überlegenen Position/

Nun sah Joey Seto wieder an. Sein Gesichtsausdruck hatte sich total verändert.

"Kauf den Laden nicht." Seine Stimme klang fast flehend. Es passte gar nicht zu Joeys sonstiger Art. Genau das gleich dachte sich auch Seto. /Was ist denn jetzt kaputt/ Das kannte er gar nicht von diesem Köter.

"Wieso sollte ich?"

"Du kannst doch nicht einfach den Laden abreisen!", schluchzte Joey.

Ja,er hatte einen Plan. Vielleicht fuhr Kaiba auf die Mittleidstour ab. Ein Versuch war es wert. Er würde einfach Tränen kullern lassen.

" Yugis Großvater hatte ich soviel Mühe gegeben ihn aufzubauen." Setos Gesichtszüge wurden tatsächlich etwas weicher.

"Ich lasse doch nicht einfach so ein großes Projekt saußen. Das Game-Center zu bauen kostet viel Geld.", meinte er nun nicht mehr ganz so schroff.

"Wie viel?"

"Sehr viel."

"Wie viel?"

"Herr Gott! Warum interessiert dich das?"

"Weißt du was? Ich schließ mit dir eine Wette ab! Wenn meine Freunde und ich es schaffen den Betrag bis zum Ende der Schule auf zutreiben, dann lässt du den Laden in Ruhe!"

Kaiba lachte laut auf. /Spinnt der? Hat der überhaupt eine Ahnung um welche Betäge es ging/ Nun grinste ihn Seto böse an.

"Abgemacht! Die Summe um die du gerade spielst beläuft sich auf 5.000.000.000 Yen." (ca.50.000.000 Euro) Joey fiel die Kinnlade herunter. /Scheiße/

"Aber weil du dich gerade so blauäugig um Kopf und Kragen geredet hast, ist der Betrag für die Wette genau 100.000.000 Yen. (ca. 1.000.000 Euro) Was passiet, wenn du verlierst, darüber reden wir wenn es so weit ist, denn das du verlierst wirst, ist klar!"

/Argh! Was soll ich jetzt machen? Ich hab die Wette vorgeschlagen und Kaiba hat angenommen./ Er konnte keinen Rückzieher mehr machen. Wie blöd war er eigentlich? Er hatte keine Sekunde nachgedacht, wie viel so was kostet und nun hatte er den Salat! Na dann Prost!

Und so war die Wette abgeschlosssen und das Spiel begann!

Ende Teil 2

Ich danke allen die mir nen Kommi geschrieben haben und entschuldige mich schon mal im Voraus für Rechtschreibfehler. Schreibt mir bitte auch weiter Kommis!

bussi bina-chan oo 


	3. 3 Kapitel

Titel: Die Wette

Teil: 3 von ?  
Fandom: Yu-Gi-Oh!  
Autor: bina-chan

Email: Sabine.Michlergmx.de

Raiting: PG-16

Warnungen: com, lime

Pairing:SetoX Joey

Disclaimer: Uns gehören die Figuren nicht und ich wir bekommen kein Geld dafür

Am Anfang das große Comming-Out...wir sind zwei!  
bina-chan ist nämlich die Fusion aus bi-chan und na-chan "Wieso erwähnst du mich erst jetzt?", na-chan sagt "Weil du bis jetzt noch nicht mitgeschrieben hast", bi-chan antwortet na-chan sich in einer Ecke verkriech "nicht böse sein" bi-chan sich an na-chan drückt

Dieser Teil wird etwas seltsam. Kein Wunder nach fünf Flaschen... Wasser haha  
bi-chan und na-chan wünschen viel Spaß!

Die Wette 3

Na super! Ausdruckslos stapfte Joey seinen Freunden entgegen, die immer noch vor dem Eingang auf ihn warteten. Als sie ihn sahen, sprangen sie ihm entgegen.

"Und? Und? Und?" Joey sah sie ernst an.

"Oh Gott! Was hat Kaiba mit unserem Joey gemacht? Seht ihr das, er schaut ernst!", war Tristans erster Einwurf.

"Äh...also...nun..." Er grinste gespielt und kratzte sich am Kopf. Tea wurde langsam ungeduldig.

"Verdammt, spann uns nicht auf die Folter!"

"Ich hab Hunger!" (es ist 13.39 Uhr und wir haben seit 9 Uhr nichts mehr gegessen. Da kann einem nur so ein Mist einfallen knurr Trotzdem Respekt Joey. Gutes Ablenkungsmanöver!)

Yugi: "Häh? Wie, du hast Hunger?" (es klappt sogar)

Tea: "Ist doch egal! Was ist mit Kaiba?" (oder doch nicht)

Joey: "Ach ja! Stimmt! Also... es gibt eine gute und eine weniger gute Nachricht. (Optimist harrharr) Die gute ist, dass wir den Laden von Yugis Großvater retten können. Die weniger gute ist: Wir bräuchten 'nur' 100.000.000 Yen." smile (Jetzt ist die Katze aus dem Sackhehe)

Schweigen.  
Kein Ton.  
Die ganze Welt hörte auf sich zu rühren.  
Die Zeit blieb stehen.  
Nur eine ominöse Uhr, die Survival Watch, tickte weiter.  
TICK!TACK! (Tic Tac ist die milde Taktik! Lalala)  
Ok, zurück zum Thema...

Schweigen.  
Alle starrten Joey an.

"Gehen wir jetzt was essen?"

Tristan: "WIE UM ALLES IN DER WELT KONNTEST DU DICH AUF SO ETWAS EINLASSEN!"

Joey: "Ich könnt mich ja selbst dafür ohrfeigen, dass ich sowas vorgeschlagen habe."

Tea: "Wie? DU HAST DAS VORGESCHLAGEN...BIST DU DENN WAHNSINNIG!"

Yugi: "Wo sollen wir das Geld denn herbringen?"

"Ich nehm mal an durch jobben.", bemerkte Bakura trocken.

Yugi: "Stimmt! Immerhin sind wir alle schon 18 und können richtige Jobs annehmen. Mit Zeitungsaustragen würden wir den Betrag nicht mal in 100 Jahren zusammenbekommen.", meinte Yugi, während er Bakura verträumt anlächelte.

Joey: "Ach übrigens... wir haben nur bis zum Schuljahresende im September Zeit"  
(uns ist durchaus bewusst, dass NIRGENDS das Schuljahr im September endet, aber wir haben unsere Gründe...)

Tristan: "Was? Das sind ja nur 6 Monate!"

"Leute, wir haben auch noch wichtige Prüfungen. Schließlich sind wir in der Abi-Klasse.", meinte Tea besorgt.

Yugi:" Ihr müsst mir nicht helfen. Ich schaff das schon!" meinte Yugi, worauf Joey ihm auf die Schultern klopfte und meinte: "Ich helfe dir natürlich, Alter. Schließlich bin ich an der ganzen Sache schuld."

Roland, die rechte Hand Kaibas, näherte sich der Truppe.  
"Ich möchte sie nun bitten das Gelände zu verlassen. Master Kaiba fühlt sich durch ihre Lautstärke sehr gestört.", erläuterte Roland ihnen höflich.(OH,OH! °o° Teletubbieblick)

"Was soll der Quatsch! Der sitzt im 20. Stock! Der kann uns überhaupt nicht hören!"

"Wir gehen schon", antwortete Yugi Roland und packte Joey am Arm, bevor der NOCH mal irgendwas blödes anstellte. Sie gingen gemeinsam zur nächsten U-Bahn-Station und verabschiedeten sich dort voneinander bevor jeder in seine Bahn stieg.

Als Joey nur noch wenige Blocks von seiner Wohnung entfernt war, erinnerte er sich an die letzen fünf Minuten in Kaibas Büro. (nein, kein Quicky, gell na-chan )

Kaiba schrieb etwas auf einen Zettel und drückte ihn dann anschließend Joey in die Hand. Ohne auch nur einen Blick darauf zu werfen, hatte er den Zettel in seine linke Hosentasche gestopft. Er hatte angenommen, dass Kaiba die Wette nochmal schriftlich fixiert hatte. Der Firmenleiter hatte ihn auch noch schelmisch angegrinst und gefragt ob er es nicht lesen wollte, aber er wollte Kaiba nicht die Genugtuung geben, falls auf dem Blatt eine blöde Bemerkung stand und er sich wieder aufregte. Nein danke! Wird schon nicht so wichtig gewesen sein.

Jetzt siegte die Neugier aber doch. Er kramte das Blatt heraus und faltete es auf. Schnell las er die Notiz und seine Augen weiteten sich...

Ende Teil 3

Sind wir fies  
Dafür bekommt ihr hier die Outtakes dieses Teils!

So hätten manche Szenen auch ausgehen können:

Die Wette 3

Joey kommt von Kaiba zurück. Seine Freunde wollen wissen, was er gesagt hat:  
J:Also...ähm...verdreng  
T: Was nun? Red endlich!  
J:Äh...schluchzKaiba hat mich flachgelegt!  
Regie:CUT! ausrasst Was soll der Mist? Alle noch mal auf Anfang und du, Joey:  
REISS DICH GEFÄLLIGST ZUSAMMEN!

Joey musste leider zum Psychater, um das Geschehene zu verarbeiten. Er sagte folgendes:  
...Und dann ist er auf mich gesprungen und hat seinen PIEP in meinen PIEP PIEP und PIIIEEEPPP...

2.Versuch(nach drei Stunden Psychater und ner Flasche Wodka:  
J:Also...ähm...hicks  
T: Was nun? Red endlich!  
J: Also...ich hab Hunger! (und Durst) hicks Mein Magen knurrt ganz laut. Hörst du? Knurr, knurr

Tristans Selbstbeherrschung geht flöten, er stützt sich auf den total besoffenen Joey, reist ihm die Klamotten vom Leib undPIEP.  
R:Augen zu mach vor der gebotenen Szene CUT! CUT! Oh, Gott! Tristan! Runter von ihm! Besorgt Joey endlich neue Klamotten und stoppt diesen notgeilen Irren endlich, wenn das Seto mitkriegt, können wir unser Projekt in die Tonne und uns in den nächsten Sarg werfen.  
Wenn DER eifersüchtig ist, wird er zum Tiger! Joey nackt umhertorkel  
Und in drei Gottes Namen: MACHT MIR DIESEN KERL ENDLICH WIEDER NÜCHTERN! EGAL WIE! kreisch


	4. Chapter 4

Titel: Die Wette Teil: 4?  
Autor: bina-chan Email: Sabine.Michlergmx.de Fandom:Yu-Gi-Oh!  
Raiting: PG-14 Warnung: com, lime Kommentar: immer noch dasselbe Thema.  
Pairing: SetoxJoey Disclaimer: Die Figuren gehören nicht uns und wir verdienen kein Geld damit

Widmung: Dieses und wahrscheinlich auch einige weitere Kapitel widmen wir den "Ärzten", da wir uns teilweise ihrer Texte bemächtigt haben. Sorry, aber die passen einfach perfekt verlegen gugg

Hehe, ihr liegt mit dem Zettel alle voll daneben! So schnell geht da nix. Wir wollen euch ja schließlich etwas zappeln lassen. devilglare

Die Wette 4 Er konnte es kaum glauben, was dort in Kaibas absolut ordentlichen, sauberen Handschrift stand:

Na Hündchen,  
Hier eine kleine Hilfe meinerseits, da ich es nicht verantworten will, dass du völlig zu Grunde gehst.  
Seto Kaiba

Club Gravitation Ginzaweg 1410 31288 Domino Tel: 73-554-XX

P.S.: Nutz die Chance!

Ende der Nachricht.  
Joey war völlig perplex. /Wie jetzt? Ist das wieder einer von seinen blöden Tricks? Will der mir wirklich helfen? Na gut./ Er würde es sich überlegen. Mehr als schiefgehen konnte es ja nicht.

Mit gemischten Gefühlen ging er noch den restlichen Weg nach Hause.  
Eigentlich gehörte die Wohnung seinem Vater, aber der war die meiste Zeit nicht zu Hause. Er war Diplomat und reiste ständig. So kam es, dass er die meiste Zeit allein war.  
(Kevin allein zu Haus...Äh...Joey allein zu Hausggg)

Als er zur Wohnungstür hereinkam, machte sich sein Magen bemerkbar, worauf er sich noch ein paar Brote schmierte und anschließend ins Bett ging, schließlich war morgen wieder Schule.

Nächster Tag...

Die Welt sah schon wieder ganz anders aus - es regnete.  
Blöderweise war es auch einer der Tage an denen Kaiba sich mal wieder dazu herabließ dem Unterricht beizuwohnen, doch dieser beachtete Joey und seine Freunde nicht und tat so, als wenn er noch nie etwas von einer gewissen Wette gehört hätte.

In der Pause hatten sie ausgemacht, dass jeder heute auf Jobsuche ging, worauf sich Yugi gleich Bakura geschnappt hatte und verschwunden war. Joey machte sich auf in die Innenstadt von Domino, um dieses Gravitation ausfindig zumachen - was gar nicht so einfach war.  
Es lag in einer kleineren Seitenstraße. Eigentlich unübersehbar - vorausgesetzt man lief dort durch. Auf einem Schild stand mit geschwungener Schrift 'Club Gravitation'. /Na toll. Super Schild: Groß, nein RIESIG und blinkend. Toller Tipp, danke Kaiba/

Etwas genervt von dem protzigen Schild trat Joey durch eine große Tür in den Club und kam aus dem Staunen nicht mehr heraus. Der erste Raum war groß, sehr nobel eingerichtet. In einer Ecke standen schwarze Ledersessel mit einem kleinen Tisch (wo hatte er das schon mal gesehen? ) und vor einer weiteren großen Tür ein Portier vor einem Stehpult.  
(ich hoffe, ihr wisst, was wir meinen) Schien alles ziemlich luxuriös. Jetzt war ihm klar, warum Kaiba den Club kannte. Er war nur für die oberen Zehntausend. Die High Society. Die Snobbs.

Da die Uhr erst 16 Uhr anzeigte, war folglich noch nicht viel los. Das hieß, falls er hier arbeiten durfte, würde das ein dauerhafter Spätdienst werden. /Garantiert komm ich dann noch schlechter aus den Federn als sonst./

Immer noch in der Lobby stehend, blickte er sich nochmal um und landete wieder bei dem Portier, der ihn inzwischen schon finster musterte. Und WAS das für ein Kerl war! Drei mal drei Meter und Muskeln...WOW! Dazu noch ein Ich-ess-kleine-Kinder-zum-Frühstück-Blick...Joey ging etwas eingeschüchtert auf den Mann zu.

"Hallo, mein Name ist Joey Wheeler. Ich wollte fragen, ob..." Weiter kam er nicht, denn das Telefon neben dem Stehpult klingelte und der XXL-Typ ging ohne Joey weiter zu beachten ran (Na-chan:WORAN? harhar)

"Club Gravitation, was kann ich für sie..." Der Mann stockte, hörte dem Anrufer aufmerksam zu. Nickte manchmal. Plötzlich sah er Joey an. "Ja, so'n blonder Knirps mit 'ner blauen Schuluniform" Wieder nickte der Kerl. "Ja Sir, wie sie wünschen." Er legte wieder auf.

Joey, der das Ganze mitangehört hatte, platzte fast der Kragen. "Hey, ich bin kein Knirps! Da kann ich ja gleich wieder abhauen!" Er wandte sich zum gehen, als der Andere ihn rau ankeifte: "Hey, hier geht's lang." Er zeigte auf einen kleinen düsteren Gang. Joey zögerte erst, dann folgte er ihm. /Lieber nicht mit ihm anlegen./

Als sie in einen kleinen Umkleideraum kamen, drehte der Größere sich wieder zu Joey um. "Welche Kleidergröße?" "Äh,was?" "Kleidergröße!" Joey guckte immer noch total überrumpelt, nannte ihm dann aber diese. Genervt kramte Mister "Ich-bin-größer-als-ein-Hochhaus" in einem der Schräke, die im Raum standen, nach passenden Sachen.

Nach kurzer Zeit zog er eine schwarze elegante Hose, ein blütenweißes Hemd und eine schwarze Kellnerweste aus dem Schrank heraus und drückte die Sachen Joey in die Hand. "Klamotten müssen selbst saubergehalten und eventuell geflickt werden. Eine Schicht geht über 8 Stunden, deine fängt am Mittwoch, also morgen, um 18 Uhr an. Komm pünktlich! Du arbeitest mit Duo zusammen! (gell, Gundam-Wing-Fans! Seitenblick).

"Heißt das ich bin eingestellt?" "Wonach sieht's denn aus?... Das kann ja heiter werden!" "Hey, das hab ich gehört. Joey Wheeler, auf gute Zusammenarbeit" Joey hielt ihm lächelnd seine Hand hin. Der stutzte erst, nahm aber dann lächelnd an. "John Henson, freut mich."

Er führte ihn wieder hinaus. Als sie in der Bar oder eher gesagt dem Restaurant, so groß wie der Raum war, ankamen, sah er eine große Treppe die nach oben führte. Daneben war ein Aufzug.

"Was ist dort oben?" John grinste. "Das kriegst du noch früh genug raus, Kleiner. Und jetzt raus mit dir." Er gab Joey einen kleinen Schubs nach draußen. "Hey, und frag einfach, wenn du Hilfe brauchst,ja?" Joey bedankte sich und lief nach Hause. Lief doch eigentlich ganz gut. (Glaubst du, hehe..)

Erster Arbeitstag...

WELTWUNDER!  
Joey war absolut pünktlich. Ein wenig nervös ging er frisch umgezogen zu dem Mann, von dem er glaubte, dass es Duo war.

"Äh...Duo?" Besagter drehte sich um. Er war nur etwas größer als Joey, hatte braunes Haar, dass zu einem knielangen Zopf geflochten war und kaute an einer Zigarette in seinem Mund, die er aber bei Joeys Anblick herausnahm. Er pfeifte. Diese Klamottenstanden Joey aber auch gut. Er sah einfach unglaublich sexy aus. Mit einer Handbewegung machte Duo Joey klar, sich zu drehen. Joey murrte zwar, folgte aber. /Bin ich seine Ballerina, oder was/

"Du bist also dieser Joey Wheeler. Man hat schon einiges von dir gehört: 'Vom Chef persönlich empfohlen. 'Muss zugeben, er hatte schon immer Geschmack. Kleiner Tip: Meide bei deinem Aussehen den zweiten Stock. Da kommst du sonst nicht mehr so schnell runter. War selbst aus dem Grund noch nie oben." Duo zeigte mit einer Kopfbewegung Richtung Treppe und Aufzug. Joey sah ihn fragend an, bekam aber keine weitere Begründung.

Duo erklärte ihm grob, wie er zu bedienen hatte. "Den Rest musste einfach durch Erfahrung lernen"", war Duos letzter Satz, bevor er sich selbst an die Arbeit machte. ("Erfahrung", ja? grins) Auch Joey fing an Bestellungen aufzunehmen, Duos prüfende Blicke nahm er nicht wahr.

Um 2 Uhr morgens hatten sie endlich Feierabend. Erschöpft ließ sich Joey auf der Bank im Umkleideraum nieder. Duo zog sich die Klamotten aus und ging im Nebenraum duschen. Der Blonde staunte nicht schlecht, als er undefinierbare Klänge aus dem Duschraum vernahm. Er lugte um die Ecke und erkannte Duo. Durch den Vorhang konnte man nur seine Statur erkennen, was Joey aber mehr als reichte. Auch so war Duos durchtrainierter Körper unübersehbar. Dieser trällerte Laushals vor sich hin:

Ich habe ein Geschenk für dich Ich liebe dich Ich schenk dir mich

Soeben hatte sich der Braunhaarige den Duschkopf gegriffen und missbrauchte den armen Gegenstand als Mikro.

Frag mich nicht du weißt warum Ab heut bin ich dein Eigentum Du tust mir weh, was will ich mehr?  
Ich bin dein Diener, du der Herr

Ab heut gehör ich dir allein Bitte, bitte lass mich Bitte, bitte lass mich Bitte, bitte lass mich Lass mich dein Sklave sein

/Kein Problem! Du kannst morgen dann gleich anfangen mein Zimmer aufzuräumen. Das hätte es mal wieder dringend nötig/ Grinsend lauschte Joey weiter dem Geträller.

Was immer du befiehlst, ich tus Ich küss die Spitze deines Schuhs Und wenn du mir die Knute giebst Weiß ich, dass auch du mich liebst Ich bin nicht mehr zu retten PEITSCH mich aus, leg mich in Ketten

Ab heut gehör ich dir allein Bitte, bitte lass mich Bitte, bitte lass mich Bitte, bitte lass mich Lass mich dein Sklave sein...

Als Duo das "peitsch mich.." so betonte, musste Joey einfach zum Lachen anfangen. Duo merkte es erst nach einiger Zeit. Er machte die Dusche aus, kam jedoch nicht zum Vorschein." Mann, anstatt zu lachen könntest du mir auch ein Handtuch bringen!" Joey gluckste immer noch, gab Duo aber dann, was er verlangte (hä? schiefguck). Er band sich das Handtuch um die Hüften und trat etwas schmollend und mit leicht rotem Kopf aus der Dusche.

"Singst du immer SOWAS unter der Dusche?" Wieder brach Joey in einem Lachanfall aus.

"Haha, sehr witzig, Joey. Ich will gar nicht wissen, was DU während dem Duschen TREIBST"  
(würde UNS schon interessieren...) Aufgrund der Betonung verstummte Joey, grinste Duo aber frech an. "Das vermag ich zu bezweifeln!" Duo smilete zurück. "Das du dich da mal nicht irrst!", hauchte der Braunhaarige anrüchig zum Spaß.

Sie gingen wieder in die Umkleide zurück und zogen sich ihre normalen Klamotten an. Joey wollte nur noch nach Hause. Er war totmüde und Duo ging es nicht anders.

Die erste Woche lief reibungslos ab, aber die Zweite hatte es dafür umso mehr in sich.

Am Montag traf Joey Mukoba...

Als dieser ihm gelangweilt entgegenstiefelte, auf dem Weg zu der Treppe, die in den zweiten Stock führte, fragte Joey erst mal ganz entgeistert, Was zum Teufel ein 15-Jähriger Teenager wie er HIER zu suchen hatte. Mukoba gab ihm frech zur Antwort: "Was soll ich hier schon wollen?" und lief einfach weiter.  
Als er oben an der Treppe ankam, drehte er sich aber nochmal um: "Apropos, was machst DU denn hier?" Er wartete aber keine Antwort ab und verschwand. Joey ging daraufhin völlig entgeistert seiner Arbeit nach.

Am Mittwoch hingegen traf ihn der Schlag...

Kaiba saß an seinem Schreibtisch. Es war acht Uhr. Irgendwie wollte er unbedingt wissen wie sich sein Hündchen so als Kellner machte. Anrufen wollte er nicht. Da kam ihm eine Idee - selbst nachschauen.

Währenddessen im Gravitation...

Der Anfang von Joeys "persönlichem Albtraumtag" war, dass der ominöse zweite Stock anscheinend unterbesetzt war und er kurzer Hand nach oben geschickt wurde. Die flehenden Blicke zu John halfen ihm auch nicht, da der keinen Einbfluss auf diese "Abteilung" hatte. Tolle Hilfe!Okay, ging Joey halt in den zweiten Stock. Kann ja nicht sooo schlimm sein...jaja, wie man sich irren konnte.

Ende Teil 4

Mal wieder so ein fieses Ende... wir lernen einfach nicht dazu.  
Na-chan:sich zu verteidigen versuch Wir wollten die Story ja voran treiben, aber.  
Bi-chan: Wieso, der Teil ist doch schön LANG geworden, wir ham uns so viel Mühe gegeben!  
mit geschwellter Brust rumlauf

Einige Pannen waren aber mal wieder unvermeidbar, die wir euch nicht vorenthalten wollen:

Duo in der Dusche.  
D: Anstatt zu lachen, könntest du mir lieber ein Handtuch reichen!  
J:Duo immer noch lachend das Handtuch reicht  
Duo sich das Handtuch umbindet, aus der Dusche kommt...FLUTSCH...Das Handtuch sich selbstständig macht.  
Stille. Regie bringt nicht mal das gewohnte "CUT!" heraus. Regie:auf das PIEP glotz WOW..äh...räusper, räusper Duo sich das Drehbuch schnappt und sich bedeckt  
Regie: oh...äh, Duo?  
D:Mörderblick, passend zu feuerrotem Gesicht WAS IS?  
Regie: Kann ich's noch mal seh'n...von allen angestarrt wird Die Szene natürlich und zwar nach Drehbuch!  
Wir sind zwar nicht auf den Hund, dafür aber auf den Reim gekommen.Am Drehbuch rumkritzel

Kaiba ging's beschissen,  
es war gegen acht.  
Er wollte mal wissen,  
was der "kleine" Joey macht.

bis bald!

eure bina-chan oo 


	5. Chapter 5

Titel: Die Wette

Teil: 5 von ?  
Autor: bina-chan

Email: Sabine.Michlergmx.de

Fandom: Yu-Gi-Oh!  
Raiting: PG-16

Warnung: com, lime  
Pairing: SetoXJoey

Disclaimer: Die Figuren gehören nicht uns und wir verdienen kein Geld damit

Widmung: Unseren Lieblingsautoren Light Shelter, NikitaKnight, Joy01 und DarkAyaChan! (auf yaoi.de)

Die Wette 5

Es gibt Menschen, die permanent mit Glück gesegnet sind und welche, die Gott mit Pech nur so bombardiert. Joey gehörte eindeutig zur zweiten Kathegorie, wie er bald feststellen sollte...

Joey ging langsam die Treppe hinauf. Duo hatte zwar erzählt, dass die Kellner in der oberen Etage mehr verdienten, aber nur grinsend abgewunken, wenn Joey etwas genaueres wissen wollte. Oben an der Treppe angekommen stand er vor zwei mattgläsernen Schiebetüren. Er ging hindurch und kam in einen kleinen Raum, wo dem Anschein nach die Gaderobe war. Ein Portier kam hinter seinem Pult hervor und schickte ihn gleich durch eine weitere Doppeltür.

Nun stand er im ominösen zweiten Stock und es war.  
(wisst ihr's? wisst ihr's?)... ein Spielkasino!  
"Oh, Mann! DAS hätte Duo mir aber sagen können!" Das Geheimnis war gelüftet. (wirklich? devilglare)

Überall standen Kunden um die unterschiedlichsten Spieltische. An der rechten Seite konnte Joey mehrere Sitzgelegenheiten erkennen, auf denen ca. 10 Leute pro Tisch mit je zwei Tussen auf dem Schoss Platz hatten. An den Wänden waren Lampen im Jugendstil angebracht, die ein schummriges Licht auf das rege Treiben warfen. Alles in allem sah man, dass es der totale Nobelschuppen sein musste. Der ganze Saal war so groß und so voll , dass Joey das andere Ende nicht sehen konnte. Er ging an der linken Seite durch den Raum. Dort sah er eine kleine Bar.

Kurzer Hand lief er darauf zu und sprach einen der Barkeeper an. "Äh, Entschuldigung... Die haben mich hier raufgeschickt um auszuhelfen." Angesprochener brauchte eine Weile um zu verstehen, was man von ihm wollte. Als er Joey genauer ansah und sein Blick auf dessen Kellnerdress fiel, grinste er.

"Ach du bist das. Sorry, Kleiner, aber da musst du wohl noch 'nen Raum weiter." Der Barkeeper zeigte auf eine weitere, diesmal kleinere Tür. Mittlerweile schon ziemlich genervt, bedankte Joey sich brav und ging auf besagte Tür zu. Im Hintergrund hörte er noch was von "Die werden auch immer jünger, ist aber sicher für den Job geeignet".

Ein wenig Spannung war schon da, weil sich dahinter ja endlich sein Ziel befinden sollte, doch eben diese Spannung wurde nun mit einem Schlag von einer nach unten klappenden Kinnlade und purem Entsetzen verdrängt, als er den nächsten Raum betrat. DAS war doch nur ein schlechter Witz, oder? Ein sehr schlechter! Man konnte mit einem Blick erkennen WO er war und Joey drängte sich nun der Gedanke auf, WARUM man hier wohl mehr verdiente, als ein Stockwerk tiefer. Er stand mitten in einem HOMOCLUB!

Doch bevor er sich richtig umsehen konnte, wurde er von hinten am Kragen gepackt und mit einem Ruck nach oben gezerrt, so dass er nur noch mit den Zehenspitzen den Boden berührte. Während er rumzappelte um sich zu befreien, hörte er, wie der Mann, der ihn gepackt hatte, grob anschnauzte: "Hey, das hier ist kein Kinderspielplatz! Sieh zu, dass du verschwindest, Kleiner. Ohne Einladung ist der Zutritt ver-bo-ten!"

Endlich hatte Joey sich von dem Griff befreit, drehte sich um und stand nun einem Typen gegenüber, gegen den selbst John schmächtig gewirkt hätte; ein Mammut, nein, es war Godzilla persönlich.

Das störte Joey recht wenig. Dieses ständige 'Kleiner' und herumhergeschickt werden hing ihm nun entgültig zum Hals raus. "Hey, was soll der Scheiß! Ich soll hier aushelfen oder wonach sieht das hier bitteschön aus!" Er zeigte auf seine Klamotten. Der andere schnaubte daraufhin, warf ihm noch ein "Dann geh endlich an die Arbeit" entgegen und drehte sich wieder Richtung Tür.

Joey zupfte seine Klamotten wieder zurecht und schaute sich erstmal um. Überall waren Tische um die nur Typen saßen. Ebenso gab es nur männliche Kellner, die alle überdurchschnittlich gut aussahen - es war eine total frauenfreie Zone. Er konnte eine Band spielen hören. /Ziemlich laut hier drin./

Direkt vor ihm, an der linken Seite, war eine große Bar errichtet. Auf diese lief er nun zu und als er gerade seinen heutigen Standardsatz loswerden wolle, packte ihn ein Kellner am Arm und meinte: "Du bist die Aushilfe? Kümmer dich um Tisch 3 dort drüben! Die wollen noch was bestellen!" Er zeigte auf einen Tisch in der rechten Ecke, an dem ein paar schmierige Geschäftsleute im Anzug saßen. Er nahm Block und Stift entgegen und lief, immer noch leicht überrumpelt, zögernd auf den Tisch zu.

Sämtliche Freundlichkeit zusammen kratzend und mit einem Sunnyboy-Grinsen sprach er die Männer an. "Guten Abend die Herren. Haben sie noch einen Wunsch?"Als diese ihn sahen, grinsten sie ihm auf Kommando entgegen. "Aber sicher doch!" Sie gaben ihre Bestellung auf.

Als Joey sich wieder einige Schritte vom Tisch entfernte, atmete er innerlich auf. Lief ja besser als gedacht. Er holte die bestellten Sachen von der Bar.

Inzwischen saß Kaiba in seiner Limousine und war auf halben Weg zum Gravitation. Er hatte seine Neugier über Joeys (Miss-)Erfolge beim Kellnern nicht zügeln können. Nur ein kleiner Blick - Joey musste davon ja nichts mitgekommen.

Inzwischen kam der Blonde wieder mit den Getränken an den Tisch. Er beugte sich etwas nach vorne, um die Getränke auf dem Tisch zustellen. Als er das letzte der insgesamt fünf Gläser serviert hatte, fuhr er erschrocken hoch. Einer der fünf Geschäftsleute hatte ihm auf den Hintern geschlagen. Joeys Reaktion fanden sie äußerst amüsant.

Mit einem Mal lief Joey rot an. Der Kerl hatte nicht von ihm abgelassen und hatte seine Hände nun um Joeys Hüfte gelegt, um ihn zu sich zu ziehen.

Er zeigte auf seinen Schoß. "Hey, Süßer! Hier ist noch ein Platz frei. Zeig doch etwas Gastfreundschaft und setz dich ein wenig zu uns." Ein eiskalter Schauer lief Joey über den Rücken. Er war unfähig sich zu bewegen und starrte die Sitzenden nur an.

Kurz schloss er die Augen, um sich zu beruhigen und sagte dann: "Entschuldigen Sie, aber ich denke nicht, dass"  
"Das denke ich schon! Immerhin bekommst du das doppelte Gehalt. Bei deinem Aussehen müsstest du doch wissen, dass du auf eigene Gefahr hier bist." Dabei fuhr der schleimige Typ genüsslich Joeys Rücken entlang. Joey zuckte zwar zurück, konnte aber nicht verhindert, dass er mit einem Ruck auf dessen Schoß gezogen und festgehalten wurde.

Vergeblich versuchte er sich loszureißen. /Warum hilft mir denn keiner? Ist das hier etwa normal, dass die Kellner SO behandelt werden/ Er wurde immer panischer. Tränen schossen ihm in die Augen. Er wollte hier weg. Nur noch weg.

Die anderen am Tisch amüsierten sich köstlich über ihn und versuchten nun auch eine Berührung mit Joey zu ergattern. Der war mittlerweile viel zu verzweifelt um zu reagieren. Sein Körper konnte einfach nicht mehr. Er spührte, wie eine Hand seinen Oberschenkel hinauffuhr. Warum musste sowas immer ihm passieren?  
Er schloss die Augen.

Doch plötzlich wurden die fremden Hände weggeschlagen, er an den Hüften gepackt, nach oben gezogen und fest an einen warmen Körper gedrückt. Eine wohlbekannte Stimme erschallte: "Ich darf doch wohl bitten, meine Herren. Es ist doch wohl kaum zu übersehen, dass es dem Jungen nicht gefällt. Wie weit wollten sie den noch gehen!" Als Joey den Kopf anhob, erkannte er Kaiba." Vergessen sie nicht, wo sie sich hier befinden! Das hier ist ein sauberer Club, verstanden!"

Kaiba kochte vor Wut. Das war zu viel gewesen. Nicht nur, dass Joey im zweiten Stock war, nein, er wurde auch noch von solchen Leuten begrabscht! Was machte er hier oben überhaupt? Er war UNTEN eingeteilt! "Äh.. ja.. verzeihen Sie!" Hastig zahlten die Männer und waren verschwunden. Kaiba hatte Joey die ganze Zeit über nicht losgelassen und funkelte ihn nun böse an.

"Komm mit!" Er zog Joey am Arm, teilte dem Barkeeper mit, dass der Blonde den restlichen Abend verhindert wäre, zog ihn die Treppe hinunter und in den Umkleideraum.

Ende Teil 5

Das Geheimnis ist gelüftet! Und, wie fandet ihr den Teil? Würde uns freuen, wenn ihr uns dazu Kommis schreiben würdet.

eure bina-chan


End file.
